Thems no ordinary taters son, lets run!
by Fucktard
Summary: Hey, this is a story, so read it cause you love me and I'm God...
1. Chapter 1

((THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE NO MORE! I am tired of going to this site and reading this shit! Its just pure uncharacteristic shit sometimes! I hate it! I HATE YOU! EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU! YOU ALL FUCKIN SUCK! IF I KNEW WHERE EVERY ONE OF YOU STUPID FUCKS WERE I'D KICK ALL YOUR ASSES! I'm so tired of reading summaries like, 'Nny finds some homicidal girl who's supposed to be me and they fall in love and make little Jhonny babies who kill people too cause that's cool, right?' AH! GAH! **Secures uncontrollably** Its so stupid! I understand if you have some uncharacteristic things in your, it's a refreshing change but for fucks sake…. That's all I shall say, for I am sure I shall blow just as much as you people do… ))

((P.S. I sorry, I take medicine for that….Me need to control me brain so me fingers don't do bad… I go sob now..))

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Echoed through the darkened shack as the door squeaked open. The sickly skinny shadow stood at the door for a moment scanning his surroundings. Its had been so long, months, years, he had no idea of the length of time, but he had returned and that was all that mattered at the moment. He lifted his bony leg up in the air and walked into the house Nazi style, his steel toed boots clanking ageinst the hard wood floor. He hated this house, but it was his. Not his home, this house never felt like home, but it was where he lived, comforting or not. The man looked down at the floor with an almost child like wonder, his wide eyes staring at the tiny roach that had sat itself ontop his shoe. He smiled in that oh-so-innocent way before whispering, "Mr. Samsa, I've missed you." The whisper was almost as if he didn't want to awaken this house. The bug twitched its antenna's twice before the man bent down and crushed him with his index finger.

Straightening back up and gazing at the gray wall across the room, the smile that had grown on his face slowly dissipated and a frown toke its place. He felt so lonely; his search for coldness was a complete waste of time. Everything in this house felt so lonely, so empty and unfeeling, he was jealous of it. Jealous of the blood stained walls, jealous of the filthy floors, jealous of the bugs and even of the air, he wished he were that cold.

The blue-ish black haired male went over to the counter that held a few dirty dishes and bloody implants of torture. He cringed at the bodily fluids that he despised so, he was tired of the blood, now that he was no longer under 'its' control people just seemed to not see him, which made him feel slightly better. He was still homicidal, but he was a little less violent and the numbers of his victims decreased dramatically. Turning his stare from the sink to the window just above it he saw his young neighbors house. He smiled, Squee must have grown so much since he last saw him, hopefully he wasnt dead. Though he doubted that strongly, he couldn't keep that thought out of his mind. Then he remembered that his parents had left him at that institution. He sighed and that way to familiar feeling of disappointment consumed him.

He hung his head, considering weather he should go to visit him or not. He saw no reason why he shouldn't, and besides he didnt want to be home right now. So, he turned around and exited that ungodly horrible place. He made his way to his car, halfway into his car he noticed the lights in Squees house were on. Odd, he had expected his parents to have moved away by now. He exited his car, curious of how they lived now. Moving toward Squees old room and peering though the window he saw a shocking scene.

Squees mother holding a young girl in her arms and reading it "The little Engine who could" Had she a new child, was she sober, and why was she so tender to this child but not to Squee? He watched them for a few minutes before the father entered smiling as he patted the child on the head. He could no longer watch these people with their disgusting emotions. He felt as if he were going to vomit as he entered his car, sitting in it for a moment before he started it.

He drove down the street and onto the freeway, making his way to the Asylum, so sympathetic for poor Squee, he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not.

((Yeah that's my first Chapter… short huh? Oh well youll have to deal cause I'm a bitch and you suck….. I LOVE YOU! GIVE ME COMMENTS AND FLAMES DAMNIT!))


	2. Chapter 2

((OKAY! I'm pissed again, what the fuck is up with the three-day waiting period? What are they check…. THEY AFTER ME LIFE JUICE! **Flails violently and implodes**))

The feeling of concern for the young child soon disappeared when he pressed the 'Power' button on his radio and heard 'Somebody told me' by 'The Killers'. That innocent, purely joyful smile spread across his face again, though he was such a melancholy person, the smallest things could bring him such happiness.

"OoOoOoOoh! I love this song!" (Notice to people who know me personally… My pain will now be his… BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!) He giggled hysterically, that joy becoming overwhelming as he threw his head back and screamed along to the song, his eyes shut tight, not looking at the road. "SOMEBODY TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND WHO LOOKED LIKE A GIRLFRIEND-!" Glancing back to the road he saw his exit and tried to make a sharp turn to not miss it, he was going about 75 mph and the turn was way to sharp to make. The car skid and road up ontop the crib, onto a hill and 'Duke of Hazard Style' crashed into the ditch at the bottom of the hill nose first. Grass was uprooted and stuck itself up under his bumper. The front of the car was being smashed and parts of the car flew out from under it. He bobbled around in the car when the back of the car smashed down too, but he never took his foot off of the gas, his body was locked in its place and he swerved back out onto the road. (Sorry Mom and Dad… **Sobs**)

His eyes widened by the quick shock he blinked very little for the first 3 minutes after that, while his car made weird clicking noises. Then out of nowhere the car just stopped and he just stared out the windshield for a few moments, unable to think of what he should do. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and as he did that the little silver part you put the keys in fell out. He just stared at it, not really sure how to feel about that.

Taking in a deep agitated breath he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from exploding. It didn't work, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKK!" Screaming loudly he thrashed around in the car, punching the windows in the car, pulling at his hair, and finally taking the broken keyhole and throwing it threw the windshield. "FUUUUCK! EVERYTHING I FUCKING DO!.. ER…R AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He bit down on his lip to try to keep from screaming complete insanity, soon he was bleeding but he ignored it. "FUCK! FUCK! You piece-a-shit!" He lifted his legs up out from under the dashboard, pulled them back to his chest and trusted them out as hard as he could, trying to crush the steering wheel.

After twenty minutes of him screaming curses and beating himself against the car, he opened the door and threw it as far to the front as he could then he put his right foot against it and pressed it roughly until it snapped. "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCKK!" He grabbed a fistful of his hair and fell down to sit on the ground, his head hung low, trying to calm himself down. "You fucking car.." He whimpered softly before he jumped up and began to walk in the direction of the Asylum.

Turning his head to the ground he watched the yellow line on the road as he walked, his head filled with nothing, he had learned to successfully block out most of his thoughts that plagued him so. Before he knew it he was there, right outside the doors of the nuthouse, no thought seemed to make this go by faster.

(Yeah, you thought he was gonna get to Squee in this one didn't you? WELL TO FUCKIN BAD! I'm just maken this up as I go along people… I have no idea where it'll end either…)


	3. Chapter 3

((I just got two reviews and I just posted this story up there… it was scary… I think they're watching me… but one of em said "…well written and so much like Jhonen Vasquez

you could almost be him." And I almost crapped my pants when I read that. A tear came to me eye then… I went to the bathroom and someone forgot to flush… and then I was sad… But thank you for bringing me such happiness for that short amount of time…))

Clearing his throat before he walked through the big glass door, he tried to imagine how Squee would look, just so when he did see him he didn't scream like a little Vietnamese girl and try to climb up the ceiling. 'Kinda like some weird Spiderman' he said to himself as he thought about climbing up the walls. 'but I ain't no spider freak… or am I… I should try to shoot sticky string stuff outta my ass er something.. wait.. that's stupid..'

The woman at the front desk just blinked at him for a moment, he was just standing there, a small black speck in such a huge white room. White magnoliam floors, slick white walls, in the middle of the room, one glass deck with one woman behind it, and ageinst the right wall was one long couch. This place made him nervous, he felt like the walls could just reach out and eat him. "Um, excuse me.." The woman behind the desk called out. "Can I help you?" she asked looking our fluffy lovable maniac over. (I just out an image of Nny looken all cute and cuddly in a big fluffy sheep suit.)

Turning his head quickly to the voice, he noticed that it echoed around him, his head turning from the direction of the woman and trying to follow the sound of the echo. After he realized that the woman seemed a little uneasy with him just looking around in a quick scary kind of way, he turned back to her and said. "Oh, yes. Do you have a Sque- I mean a Todd Casil here?"

She looked down at her computer and began to type buttons that Nny could not see, so he went closer to the desk, leaning over it so he could watch her. "Yes we do… Are you related to him?" She asked.

"Um, " He thought a moment, then answered, "Yeah, I'm his Cousin… three times removed…" Okay, he watched to many cartoon.

The lady stared at him a moment, seeming a little puzzled, before Nny interrupted her glare. "You gonna tell me where he is or what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." She turned back to glance at her computer. "He's in room 777," Nny giggled when she said the number, "Uh… but it says he is a hostile patient, do you still want to see him."

Hostile, that could mean so many things, the yelled, he hit, he tried to kill people. "Yes." He answered simply.

"Okay then." She picked up a large black walkie-talkie and pushed the button, making it have a staticie noise then she spoke into it. "Can you guys get up here, we need to see a Mister.." She looked at him, in a way that asked him.

"Jhonny" It was his first name, probably not what she was looking for but he could help her with his last name, he didn't even know it.

"..A mister Jhonny to see a Todd Casil in room 777.." She finished and a male voice came out saying only. "Well be right there."

The woman turned back to Nny and smiled, "They'll be right up…"

"Why can't you just open it up..?" He blinked at her, a little unsure of this system.

"I don't have the keys to Hostile patient's rooms.."

"Oh…" He turned around, his back to the woman and looked at how empty this room was, so lifeless and bright. It was sickening, absolutely sickening.

Soon two men walked into the room, "Mr. Jhonny? We'll take you to see Todd now.."

Nny simply nodded and followed the men to a less illuminated hallway, with doors on both sides of it. Finally they came to the room number "777" and opened it up. Nny peeked his head inside and stared at the being in the corner of the room.

((OH BUYAH! CLIFFHANGER! OH DON'T IT HURT! DON'T IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT! I can almost hear you insides exploding after you read this… ))


	4. Chapter 4

((Ugh… its very hot in here cause some people are fucken A-C navies and won't turn it the fuck on! "OH! JESS THE BILL WAS SO HIGH! WE CAN'T TURN IT ON!" I'd rather pay then sweat! ))

In the corner of the padded white room, was a small bed, and nothing else. He had thought the entrance to this place was empty, but this place was absolutely terrifying. The form he saw in the corner an adolescent Squee, but he looked horrible. He just sat in the corner; his head hung low, his eyes shout, in that way that Jhonny knew. He was trying to block something out, but what? There were dark circles under the thirteen year olds eyes, almost darker then his own. His disheveled hair hung over his eyes, and remained completely uncombed, half of his hair was pushed up from laying down on his side and the rest just stuck out in every which way. He was very pale, and sickly skinny, so skinny that Nny actually thought he might have been dead. "Squee…" He said softly, not to spook him. The two men left Nny in the room and closed the door, but sitting right outside it in case Squee acted up.

There was no response from Squee, so he said it again, drawing closer to him. "Squee?"

At the second 'Squee' the young males eyes shot open, he didn't look up yet, he just stared at his chest with wide eyes.

"Squee…" He said again, hoping for some kind of response.

His hung head looked up at Nny quickly, his wide eyes grew wider, but his face remained emotionless. His lips were even pale he looked so gone. Like he was no longer the old Squee, he looked like someone new, except for those huge scared eyes.

Nny just stared down at him, not really sure if they toke him to the right room, he kneeled down to Squee's level and opened his mouth to say something, but Todd began to scream bloody murder and immediately his head went down and he started pulling at his hair, causes clumps to rip out.

Nny fell back at this quick change; he now stared at Squee with wide eyes. "What the fuck…"

Squee just continued to thrash violently, screaming and ripping out his hair. The two men ran in; one grabbed Jhonny and pulled him away, the other grabbed Todd up by the shoulders and held his arms to the side, restraining the boy. "NOOO! LEMME GO! LEEMMME THE FUCK GO!"

Nny was confused, this wasn't the Squee he knew. " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WROOOOOOOOOONG!" then suddenly his voice changed to one less angry to a scared and frail sounding one. "Oh, please, I'm sorry… he can't help it please lemme go.. I won't let it happen agein, I swear please, I dun wanna wear that jacket! Please, I swear he won't do it agein!"

Who was this he that he was talking about, the man had let Nny go and went to help the other man out. "Okay Todd, just don't let it happen again, okay. We can't have you hurting your guests…" Squee just nodded as the men let go of him and exited the room.

Squee sighed, "Shmee you need to stop that.. I don't want them to hurt me anymore…" he mummbled to himself, not even acknowledging Jhonnys presences in the room.

Squee continued to talk to himself, the voice changing to a raspy deeper voice. "They'll hurt you either way, remember… and besides you shouldn't be talking to me you have company, your being rude.."

Squee's childish eyes returned as he turned to the taller maniac on the opposite side of the room. "I know you… your that crazy guy who lived next door.." He tilted his head to the side, examining Nny.

"I'm the crazy one? Whoa, you have some nerve…" He snickered and Squee just shrugged.

"You do have a point…" He smiled. Wow such a nice conversation for them being so far away. Crazy people are like magnets with the same chage, they just repel from eachother.

((Oh yeah, You think Squee's crazy now… just you wait… ))


	5. Chapter 5

((Sadly I must inform you (Mostly Tabbi) that Nny will not be crapping his pants, busting ass, or exspolding in the story. I apologize to all the weepy babies out, but Nny will not being doing anything that has to much to do with his ass. Oh toilet humor, how I love you. I might put that stuff in another fic but its just gonna be for pure humor and nothing else.))

"So…." Nny flopped down on the little bed behind him, no longer looking at Squee as he spoke. "How old are you now?"

"15…" Though Nny was not looking at him, Todd was looking over Nny, making sure he had nothing he could wipe out and stab him with.

"What? How the fuck did you get to be 15? Was I gone all that long?" He scratched his head, messing his hair up a little more, staring inattentively at his shoes. He was trying to think of what he had done that took up 5 years. "Wow…well that's weird.."

"I haven't had Jelly donuts in a while.. I miss them.. like some kinda long lost jelly filled friend." Squee said this out of nowhere; he obviously wasn't paying attention to Nny right now.

Though this statement had come from nowhere Jhonny agreed. "Me either… I like donuts…. 'Specially those one with the pink icing and sprinkles…" Though that was said in a sinister whisper, he was talking about pink sprinkle donuts. Saying it in the same way that pedophiles would talk about strangling their victims. (Whoa, creepy comparison… Sprinkle donuts and baby killers..)

(And this is where I find my dead duck… so… please be nice)

"I should bring you some Jelly donuts.. Or are they like contraband…" He looked down rubbing his chin a moment in thought. "..I doubt you could make a chive out of a jelly donut… But I digress"

"Yeah, that _would_ be nice…" Squee simply sighed and looked away from Nny and closed his eyes, trying to block his inner voices, or thoughts out.

"OH! Now I remember what I was going to tell you… Your parents got a little girl… But.." He stopped and tried to think of a good way to put this. ".. They like her…." He turned his stare from his shoes up to where Squee was standing on the other side of the room, he wanted to see Squee's reaction.

"What?" Squee said quickly, his head perking up. He thought he heard the maniac right, but he didn't really want to believe it.

Nny, tried not to look at Todd right now, it made him nervous for some reason. "They… They have this new kid… its about three or so… They read it to sleep, tuck it into bed… all that cliché shit."

Squee stood up ageinst the wall for a moment, stareing at his shoes with wide eyes. His hand went up and grabbed onto his hair agein, as he slide down the wall, his knees ageinst his chest and his head tucked. "Fuck…" He whispered softly as tears began to well in his eyes. " Fuck…" This time he said it louder till he just started to scream. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!" He pulled at his hair some more.

For some reason the two men didn't come in to assist Nny, they were probably off butt-fucking each other, at least that's what Nny thought. He just stayed as far away from Squee as humanly possible, or he could jump on the ceiling like spider man.

After a few moments his breathing became harsh and rapid. "Fuuuuck.." He groaned, before he stood up teary eyed, but not in a sad way but in an extremely pissed off way. "Nny, I gonna fucken kill 'em.. I WANNA FUCKEN KILL 'EM!"

Jhonny just blinked at him with a terrified look. "But.. your in here…"

"Well break me out! You're the criminally insane one! Get me the fuck out!"

(Please sob with me for my duck.. I love you Walter!)


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm writing chapter five and six all in the same day cause I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow.. I toke double of my medicine so I'm pretty emotionally numb right now..)

Jhonny leaned back ageinst the wall as he laid on the cot, trying to think of a way to get Squee out. "You have a lead pipe?"

"No."

"A screw driver?"

"No"

"Shoe laces!"

He pointed to his feet. "Slippers.."

"Damnit, how am I supposed to get you out with no Shoe laces? Huh? Its physically impossiable.. It just can't be done.. A man needs his shoe laces or its all over, you might as well just take his soul to.." As Jhonny was rambling on, Todd walked over to the door and pulled on the handle.

The door came open with a small noise; he looked back at Nny. "Its open…"

"Oh.." Jhonny stared at the door for a moment, expecting something terriable, like Barbra Strisand jumping out and devouring the flesh, but no. There was no Stris-a-souras-rex. He stood up and made his way to the door and stood next to Squee. "Well, lets go…"

He went through the doorway first, looking around for a minute then pulling Squee by the wrist to the main entrance. The woman stood up from her spiny chair. "SIR! Excuse me! What do you think your doing!"

"Taking him.." He said with a blank, slightly confused stare.

"You can't do that!" She said sternly.

"Uh… but I _am_ doing it…So bye.." He turned back to the doors as the woman called for security. Then he remembered he had no car. Well shit, that's not good. He started to run pulling Squee behind him. "Run you son-uva-bitch!" He shouted back at Squee with that homicidal angry face.

Squee made his trademark 'Squee' noise before he started running faster. As they started to run into the woods, Squee started to think that maybe he thought to quickly, he shouldn't have done this. A bear could get him for fucks sake!

After about fifteen minutes of running, Jhonny got blowout and had to stop. "Holy fuck! My heart.. I must sit.." He flopped down on the ground and breathed in deeply.

Squee flopped down to but not very close to him, breathing heavily. "Don't you have a car?"

"No"

"Motorcycle?"

"No"

"Mo-Pad?"

"No"

"How about a a wagon! You got a little red wagon! HUH!" He was very frusterated and didn't think about who he was talking to.

Jhonny neared his eyes as he turned his head to glare at Squee, then he just looked away and closed his eyes, trying to rest for a while.

(Yes, I think my writing souds a little darker… I sad)


	7. Chapter 7

(Well, when its bad its get worse, my mom keeps threatening to send me to Shepard Pratt, it's a place for crazy kids. She wants me to talk to her but she just tells me to die and calls me a fucken cunt, so I have decided that I have no mother, I can't take her beaten up on me and callen me names and tellen me she hates me.. I don't fucken need that shit… Sorry, I'm just very sad right now and I need to vent a little, just a tiny bit.)

Squee stood up quickly, looking down at Nny with an excited look. "So, we go'en er not?"

Nny opened his eyes and looked up at Squee with a confused exhausted look. "We're only goen if you can carry me cause I'm reeeeeeally hurten right now." All that walking and running can do that.

"Uh.. I can't carry you… your to fat.." He squeaked innocently not really meaning anything by it but Jhonny of coarse toke it the wrong way.

Nny jumped up so quickly Squee thought that he might have shit his pants on the spot. He tackled Squee to the ground, wrapping his claw like fingers around his neck as he screamed,"I'M NOT FUCKEN FAT! You can't lie to me cause I KNOOOOW! I know I'm not fat! I can tell these thing!"

Squee's hands immediately went to where Nny's hands were and tried to pry them off his neck. " I .. didn't mean it that way.." He chokes out, the lack of air making his voice squeaky and kind of bird like which made Nny giggle a bit but then he remembered what he was doing and became serious agein.

"You had better watch what you say little Squee-gee or I swear ta FUCK I'll gouge your eyes out!" He didn't say this in a loud voice, but kind of like an angry sheathing whisper. His face was very close to Squee which freaked him out, this was probably the only time Nny had ever touched him.

Nny let go roughly, almost throwing Squee, as he spun around and started walking home, mumbling to himself. Squee followed close behind but not to close for fear that he might get angry again.

Nothing was said the whole walk home that made it even more akward, Squee was to scared to talk and Nny was to pissed off. Luckily it was't all that dark, there were plenty of street lights and head lights; Squee was deathly afraid of the dark, he would freak out, scream and trash around in the dark.

(Sorry this chapter is so short, I need to go cry now, everything is coming down on me… they called social service on my grandparents and now their all angry at me because I told the fucken therapist about what happened to me when I was little, and now their daycare is going to be closed and its gonna be all my fault. They'll have no money and its all my fucken fault. This is why I hate Therapists…)


	8. Chapter 8

((I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I don't have a comp at home and I've been having some horrible times in that house. Then I came over here and I read all the reviews and then I smiled and giggled uncontrollably which is something I haven't done in a while.. I haven't had time to smile, as punishment for whatever I did, (Which I have no idea what I did, cause when I asked my mom, she just screamed in my face and hit me so..) I've been cleaning the house, mowing the lawn, organizing shit in the attic, etc. from the time I wake up to the time I collapse in a puddle of my own vomit at night. I said I'm sorry about the fucken grammar! Could you just fuckin ignore it? I hate being corrected!))

As Jhonny turned the corner to his street he looked back at Squee who was following with an extremely distort look on his face as if he were about to just burst into tears. Nny turned back around, ignoring what he had just seen, as he normally did when he saw people sobbing or in the beginning stages of sobbing.

Sighing deeply he continued to walk down the darkened streets and wondered if their little 'Jail break' (Or whatever you'd call it) would be on the news. They walked up to house number 777 and Nny opened the door looking back at Squee, who was still in his sad daze. He just turned away again and entered the house. "So..uh… you wanna get some uh…" He searched for the words to try to break Squee's sorrowful trance. "New cloths instead of those pajama things?"

Shakeing his head a little as he pulled himself out of his own self-pity he looked up at Nny, "Sure.." He answered quietly as he walked inside, he had never been inside this house before, he only saw it from the outside, but this was how he would imagine it to look.

Nny closed the door and vanished into a dark hallway and left Squee in his living room if that's what you would like to call it. Squee looked around a bit, noticing a few objects scattered around the room, then his eyes landed on the head of a dead bunny, he picked it up by the ears and looked it over for a moment. How odd, but then he thought again, and it did make sense.

As he observed the head a roach crawled out, it crawled up his arm, he didn't understand why he didn't try to knock it off, but he just let it crawl. When it got to his forearm, he felt more small bugs, crawling. He looked down and saw hundreds of little brown and black bugs crawling out of the head and up his arm, but he couldn't scream, he couldn't move, all he could do was watch as they crawled over every part off his body till he was sure he was totally covered.

Nny walked out from wherever he was when he heard screams, holding some black cloths, he stared at Squee while he thrashed, screamed and clawed at his body. He was utterly confused, he had no idea what was going on with Todd and not knowing was a bit of a pet peeve for him.

Tossing the cloths on the floor he grabbed Squee by the arm, "WHATS WRONG WI-" and before he could finish, Todd began to claw at Nny's face, leaving scratches all over his face, mostly on his forehead and nose.

Jhonny threw Squee down quickly and started kicking him in the side, tough love.

Squee shrieked loudly as Jhonny continued to kick him violently, he didn't know why this was happening, and he called out. "NNY STOP!"

Kicking him one last time before stopping Jhonny glared down at him, a little blood trickling down his face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I OFFER YOU MY HOSPITALLITY AND YOU TRY TO HURT ME? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He grabbed Todd's collar, yanking him up to his feet. "I CAME IN HERE TO HELP YOU AND YOU ATTACK ME! ME? WHY SHOULD I LET YOU FUCKEN LIVE! HMMM! AFTER ALL THE SHIT I DID FOR YOU? I CARED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE, I SAVED YOUR ASS FROM SOME WEIRD GUY WITH A COME-OVER, I BUSTE DYOU OUT OF A NUT HOUSE AND I WAS GIVING YOU MY OWN CLOTHS AND YOU DO THIS TO ME!" During his rant he was waving his arms around, and now he was just pointing to his face.

"I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't I didn't know I was moving.. I" He squeaked out in a meek way. Then just as many time before, the other voice inside him came out at the worst time. "Don't lie Todd! You knew you where doing it! You kneeeeeeew! You wanted to hurt him didn't you?"

Jhonny quickly silenced this, "Squee don't answer, just shut the fuck up, shut up and get dressed…" He picked the cloths off the floor and tossed them at Squee.

"Answer me Todd, you knew what you were doing didn't you…" Squee just ignored him as Jhonny went down into his basement.

((Yeah, not a big cliff hanger, its really hot and I really need a ciggeratte so this chapter sucks….))


	9. Chapter 9

((Lizard is freaking out on my shoulder, he sees himself in the mirror and he's all pissed off at his reflection.. dumbass Lizard..))

Todd dressed himself quickly, trying as hard as he could to keep Shmee under control. After he was done dressing he waited for Jhonny to come back up from the basement, but after about 10 minutes, he figured Nny was not coming back up.

Walking over to the dingy basement door, his hand grasped the doorknob and twisted it, as the door swung open a slight chill sweep past him, along with a horrible stench. His nose wrinkled at the smell, it was like one of those disgusting sour smelling dumpsters. He shivered with disgust before he began to descend the stairs, not quiet sure what he would see, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around quickly, spotting Nny, he was staring up at a large mural on the wall. Had Nny painted it? It seemed very Nny like, a strange looking creature head, long and distorted, looking as though it were screaming and vomiting all at the same time.

Squee made a quiet "Squee" noise as he looked over his surroundings, there were corpses, old, bags of bones with little flesh left on them. They were all fully clothed and chained up as though they had been alive last time someone had been down here.

Jhonnt hearing the small noise turned his head toward Squee sharply, looking at the cloths he had previded. "They fit good?" Such great grammar, he should really be an English teacher.

"Uh, they're a little long… but that's okay" Squee answered quietly, afraid of Nny again. Todd looked at Jhonny's face, and the various scratches he had left. It was just another hallucination brought on by an angry little bear. "Nny, you know I didn't mean to do that.."

"Yes, I know.." He answered as soon as Squee had finished his question, as if he knew what Todd was going to say, was he really that predictable. "I know you didn't MEAN to do it… But I suggest you try a little harder to control yourself, because I can only control myself just so much…" When he said this he was staring at the painting again, he apparently had a strong emotion for this thing, Squee wasn't sure why, but he didn't really want to ask.

"I understand, I'll try harder…" Squee looked down at the ground, noticing the few drops of blood spread a crossed the room.

"Squee..?" Nny asked softly, he wasn't sure about what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I told you your parents had a new kid?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"I just wanted to know why you didn't seem to care all that much, I expected a different reaction…"

"But.. I thought you were joking… I know my parents, they don't love anything.. 'Specially kids.." He felt confident that they wouldn't love another child, if they didn't love him why should they love someone else.

"Squee.. Please follow me…" Jhonny also said this softly, acknowledging that this was a touchy subject for Squee. Ascending the stairs he lead the boy out the door and to Squee old house. Nny stopped in front of Squee's old room, letting Todd look in the window.

Standing on his tip-toe he peeked into the window, seeing a small shape in his old bed, he still didn't believe it, it was impossible. Those people were cold and heartless to him, why would they have another child, it just didn't make sense.


	10. Chapter 10

((Ca-Ca-Poo-Poo-Pee-Pee-Shire! That's the best made up place ever! Yeah, Maken my own cloths again… Made and Awesome Nny look-at-like shirt, 'sept girlie-er….))

Squee turned away from the window quickly, his eyes were wide and he pressed his back up against the outside of the house, sliding down. He sat on the ground, his knees pulled tightly to his chest, it appeared that he was trying to sort it all out, like it made no sense to him.

Jhonny stepped back when Squee's breathing became harsh and un-rhythmic, it was odd watching someone else like this, he was usually the one to act like this. He had always hoped the best for Squee, but it never paid off, the poor boy was so miserable.

Squee, jumped up quickly, before Jhonny could see what he had in his hand, he whirled it through the window, shattering the glass and wakeing the little girl. She sprung up, sitting in her bed with the covers pulled up high, as to hide.

Putting one hand on the window sile he vaulted through the window and into the little girl's room. His hand was bleeding pretty bad but he tried to ignore it. Todd glared at the girl before walking over smoothly and locking the door. He then turned back to his little sister; she looked terrified, just like him when he was younger.

Shmee was going wild in his head, he was screaming at Squee to stop, though he was a violent voice, he needed Squee to be alive. He had to be alive and free for Shmee to be alive and free, and by doing what Todd is about to do, he is putting their life and their freedom in jeopardy.

Ignoring the constant protest from the bear, he looked the girl over, she was shit, this house was shit, his parents were shit; all shit. Pouncing onto the girls bed he ripped the covers off her; she screamed in terror. "STOP! MOOOOOOMEEEEE! DAAAAAAADDDDEEEE!"

By now her parents had reached the door, they beat on the door and shouted. "WHAT WRONG BABY! BABY!" They listened to her scream and her mother began to sob as her dad rammed himself against the door, trying to break it down.

"SHUT UP!" Squee shrieked, he couldn't take the girl's screams, Shmee's screams, and his mom and dad on the other side of the door. The girl just continued to scream, it agitated him so, why couldn't she just be quiet. He quickly and forcefully wrapped his fingers around the toddler's neck, shaking her back and force, with such force.

"WHO IS THAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?" His father shouted through the door. "IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU! YAH HEAR ME!" This just caused his mother to sob louder and plead for her daughter's life.

"Please don't hurt me baby! Please! I'll do anything! Please just don't hurt her… I'm begging you… GOD PLEASE HELP HER! Oh god…" The woman was frantic, sniveling, pleading and praying, but it was all-useless.

All these protests to him killing her made him even more uncontrollable, why didn't they plead for him like this? Why didn't they pray for him to be safe, this girl had everything he didn't, she toke it all from him and she didn't deserve to live.

Her hands went up to Todd's hands, trying to pry them off, it a natural reaction to do that; but this just caused him to squeeze tighter. She gasped and let out a couple chocked out screams. Then, Squee felt a pop in her neck, and his grip seemed to loosen; he had collapsed her esophagus.

Her eyes rolled back a little, fluttering open and shut while she tried to breath, it infuriated him even more that she wasn't dead yet, and it was getting hard to keep Shmee from taking over. He tightened his grip, shaking her as hard as he could, then a loud snapping noise; her head fell unnaturally back. He had snapped her neck, he could see the broken bones through her skin, it was utterly disturbing.

Pulling himself from the bed, dragging the body out with him, and went over to the door, it was giving way, it should crack soon._ Stop Todd! While your ahead just stop! Get out of here before they come in and you're in more trouble…_ He just ignored the bears futile attempts to stop him, he had started and he was going to finish, its like peeing you just can't stop. _Please Todd! Just fuck em! They don't deserve you anger anyhow, leave the kid in the bed and let em find her… Pull her panties off, cut her a few times, make it real ugly and then leave. It would hurt worse! _ That wasn't good enough, he needed more, he needed to kill them. The feeling of justification was so exhilarating; he didn't want to stop with just her. _DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO GUYS LIKE YOU IN PRISON! STOP!_

He ignored the bear, watching the door buckle and crack, until it busted open. His father stared at him a moment, he didn't know who this kid was, then he looked down and saw his daughter, and her neck. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

((OH YEAH! I gotta go get dressed.. Gotta go see that bitchy probation officer..))


	11. Chapter 11

(Yeah, I be over Tabbi's house... she touched me face with that dern foot... FOOOOOOOT! I hate feet and she touched me with it like se knows me...lol)

Squee just stood simply staring at them, and waiting for their reaction. He had allready decided that his father would attack and he prepared for that. His mother on the other hand would probably just sob and want to hold her dead baby or something dumb like that.

Jhonny had jut been standing in a corner of the room in amazment; he had never thought Todd would commit such attrositys, espically to a sibling. His mind was raceing with thoughts of how Squee's life had turned for the worst. All his hopes for Squee were totally dashed and now he was watching this once innocent little boy slaughter his own flesh and blood. It intreged him so, he wanted to know what Squee was feeling right now, but he just couldn't imagine. He noticed that Squee was weaponless, Todd was looking at him and holding his hand out as though he were waiting for Jhonny to toss a knife into it. Todd's parents were still stuned by the site of their dead baby.

Nny simply shook his head no, he had no knives to give, and he really didn't think knives where appropriate for this situation; Squee needed something more intament, like bear hands. Squee looked up at his parents with a cold hateful look. "How could you..." He said softly at first. "HOW COULD YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH..." He shrieked, he paused, and his shriek turned into a soft sorrowful whisper. "..but not love me..."

His father's eyes shoot up from the corpse of his child to his child's murderer. "What the fuck do you mean you! WHO ARE YOU?"

His mother simply whaled in the background, "Why...Why did you kill my baby... She was so innocent... " She asked in choked out sobs.

"You don't know me...? You don't know why!" Enraged by their ignorance he threw the child's body to the ground forcefully. "I'm you son you asshole! I'M YOUR FUCKINGT SON! You left me to die and you have a new kid... and now you love HER? Why not me! Why is she so special! Why couldn't you love me like that!" They simply stared at him, utterly disgusted with him now. He shrieked loudly, his hand reaching up to his lengthy, messy locks, and ripping at the as he screamed. He curled into himself, the shreik was so shattering that he couldn't help but topple into himself a little.

"FUCH YOU! FUCK YOU BOTH! You take your fucken kid!" He paused and kicked the child savagely,"you take your fucken house, and you take you fucken love and shove it up your ass! FUCK YOU!" He couldn't help but jerk, his hands and arms ridged, trying to hold himself back from just leaping for theem. His fingers twitch and looked possitively claw-like. "Fuck..."He grinted his teeth trying to suppress screams, as his breating became louder and more violent. "FUUUUCK!" He leapt forward, his claw like fingers reaching for his fathers face as he jumped. When they came in contact with flesh, he dug his fingers in deep under the skin and started to try to rip his face off, screaming nonsence the whole time he did this.

None of them seemed to notice Jhonny, and he rather keep it that way. Squee's mother rushed over to her daughters corpse, cradleing it in her arms and sobbing, pulling the girl close and sobbing into her babies cloths. Todd was a little busy with his father at the time, he was fighting back and that wasn't good. He was pulling at Todd's arms; Squee wasn't a very strong boy, so his fathers attempts were makeing it very complicated to actually detach his face.

Then, suddenly Nny decides to join in now that he could see that Squee was struggling. He grabbed onto The larger man's arms and pulled them away from Squee's own arms, allowing Squee just enough time to throw his body backward, causeing the weight of his body to pull ageinst his fathers skin till it came off.

The man screamed in sheer pain and terror, he raised his hands to his face and felt around, a painful burning sensation came upon him as he relized that his raw nerves were exposed. Most of his cheecks were torn off and his nose was now just a hole in his face. Falling to the ground he curled up into a ball and screamed.

Todd lookinged into his hands to see most of his fathers face, noticeing that many of the small vains in the face were emptying onto him, blood running down his arms and in between his finger. The warm satisfaction of a trickle of justifiable blood shed was over whemling, sickly over whemling. The bear just had to chime in. "YOU FUCKING SICK! You should be that little girl on the floor! She never hurt you!"

"Yes she did! She hurts me still! I can feel it! she got everything and I've got nothing! ABSOLUTLEY FUCKING NOTHING!" And screamed into the air, throwing the face ageinst the wall with a satisfying splat.

He looked down at his screaming father, he was still just shreiking like a fruit bat, then his eyes landed on his mother, crying now for her daughter and her husband. He saw her holding the body and her humanity towards it enfuriated him even more. Even in death she was still loved, but he could have died and they wouldn't have even known. He launched himself at her ripping the child from her arms and throwing it at the wall as well. The woman screamed and sheilded herself from the boy. "Please! Don't!"

He just glared at her, and began to kick her until she crumpled onto the floor. She was never actually there when he was little. Well she was THERE but from all the drugs she wasn't really there, she was gone somewhere in her happy little drugged up world. She never knew his name, she never knew what he looked like, she didn't even know his age. He was just kicking her in the face and the head savagely, a little blood trickling down her sclap. He yelped a few times then, a loud crack, and silence.

The room was completely still as her pulled his boot out of the womans cracked skull trying to shake some of the brain tissue off.

"Now you've done it... your fucked Todd... Utterly fucked..." The little bear sighed.

"Shut up shmee! I can't take you right now!" He shouted not evn looking at Jhonny, he probably didn't know he was still in the room.

"Your going to jail... your in the system... your DNA is everywhere and their proably allready looking for you..." Squee sat there silent;y, not replying. "They know you escaped, I'm surprised they haven't caught you yet, and know you've just fucked it all up. You could have just lived with that skinny fucker and never have been caught... But NOOOOO you had to be a rash mother fucker and pull this shit! Now their gonna find you and throw you in a cell agein! But this time your gonna get butt-fucked... But you would like it like that wouldn't you... since you are ga-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He grabbed a near by shard of broken glass, raising it up high and bringing to down swiftly to his chest. He wanted this bear to die, and even if it meant killing himself in the prosses.

Jhonny went for the boys arm when he saw him pick the glass up. He grabbed Todd's arm and toke the glass for him. "Squee..."

Todd whimperd trying to hold back tears. "Hm?" He squeaked out.

"Lets just go home okay? I'll take care of this later... Kay?" He said in a nurturing way, very un jhonny like of him isn't it.

(Yes, Squee is Gay... why not.. it seemed appropriate.. but this in NOT some weird Squee Nny Romance... Shmee might say shit about that... but its not gonna happen... So put yor boners down you freaks.)


	12. Chapter 12

((I'm so tired... but its either sleep with pee-stinky Tabbi, Go hang out with Ben or write... So I'm gonna write...God I'm tired... Something smells like dirty cunt...Ew...))

He held out a hand to the boy, wanting to help but fear the physical contact. The sniveling boy grabbed his hand and helped himself up, he moved quickly to the window, his face bright red, with hot wet tears streaming down his face. He didn't want Jhonny to see him like this, he felt so weak now all of the sudden, all that justification just sucked all the happy out. It was an odd feeling, he was happy because he got revenge, but at the same time, he felt bad for killing them, and the fact that he enjoyed it so much. He rushed to Jhonny's house flinging the door open and running down the stairs of the basment. He wasn't going to try and hurt himself, he just wanted to get lost for a while.

Jhonny followed the boy, trying to keep up withh him but not trying to look suspicious at the same time. When he entered his completely dark house he looked around closing the door behind him. His eyes landed on the door to the basment, it was open. Squee was probably down there, but he could get lost so easily; even Nny got lost down there sometimes. He ran down the stairs and chased after Squee. He looked around the first room, not seeing him anywhere. He ran quickly to a second room, then to another. After about twenty minutes of searching he heard Todd's soft sobs and followed them into one of the man torture rooms.

As were all the others this room was lined with bodys and random shit. He could see the boy in a corner, curled inside himself, his head burried deep inside his arms. Soft sniffles echoed through the room, makeing Nny feel uneasy. He couldn't ignore Squee now though, he could before, but not now. It was kind of different. He inched over to Squee, slidding down the wall and sitting down beside him.

Todd moved away immediatly. "Go away..."

Jhonny was speechless for a moment, he didn't know what he should do. He thought leaveing would be bad, Todd might not like it if Nny touched him, and talking won't help. He just sat there silently for a few minutes, his mouth slightly agape. Then he scooted closer to Todd, taking one hand and putting it akwardly on Squee's sholder. "Squee...what are you crying about? You wanted them to die right?"

Squee looked up at Jhonny's hand, now the feeling of uneasieness spread through his body. "Yeah.."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Their stilll my parents... and that little girl..." He cringed, disgusted with himself. "She never did anything wrong... and I.." He shudddered, hiding his face in his arms agein. "Please go away Nny...I don't want your pitty.."

Jhonny was taken back, he had no pitty for anyone...EVER."Pitty!" His voice was shocked and confused, "I don't pitty anyone Squee... I don't feel bad for you... "

"Then why are you here with me right now... why did you talk to me when I was little... why did you help me get out of that place?" He asked through chocked tears.

"Squee... what I'm giving you now is called compassion...I think... and when you were little you were so innocent that I understood you.. you were so simple... So untouched... but thats all gone now because of those bastard parents of yours... and I helped you out because you asked me to... " He took his hand off of Squee's sholder, now that he said that he was showing compassion, he wanted no more to do with it.

"Go away..."

How rude of him, he was sitting there, being as nice as possiable to this boy, and he just keeps pushing him away. "FINE! I'll leave you to wallow then..."

He shifted his body to stand up when he felt something latch onto him. He looked back to see Squee hugging his torso tightly. "Please don't... I'm sorry..." He sniffled, then looked up at Nny with huge wet eyes. They were absolutly heart breaking. Nny sat back down next to him and Squee cralwed into his lap, hugging him tightly and crying into Nny's sholder.

Jhonny was terrified at first, utterly horrified, then uncomfortable, then uneasy, and after a few moments, he wrapped his arms around Squee akwardly.

((AAAAAAAAAAAW! Its so cute! UGH! Now sickly enough.. I want to make one of those disgusting Nny/Squee things... sept not as wrong...This chapter and the last were so uncharacteristic... mostly because it was about Squee... but oh well))


	13. Chapter 13

(Uh…. Yeah… I read some reviews and I decided after a few minutes of rubber Johnny noises (http/ and muttering about all you basterds lying to me, that I'm gonna try to write.. I just get in these places in my life where I get lazy and I can't sleep cause I can't shut Clarence off…Please don't ask… Smoogi is putting him in one of her stories cause its just so funny that damn hippo… anyway… Nothing matters to me now… and I'm lazy and kind of like a little kid again… but I'll get better again… NOW I TRY TO WRITE!)

Squee just continued to squeeze Nny tightly and sob into his shirt, soaking it with a disgusting mixture of blood snot and tears. Jhonny just waited, his arms wrapped awkwardly around the boy, keeping most of his arm off of him. All this physical contact was freaking him out.

"Uh… okay Squee…. That's enough…" He dropped his arms to the side and tried to pull away from the small boy clinging desperately to his chest. "That's enough Squee…" He said again, just in case he didn't hear him the first time. He pulled back but Todd came with him, he wouldn't let go.

The child had been deprived of this kind of attention so much that when he finally got ti, he didn't want to let it go. Jhonny, looked around the room confused and terrified, "Squee….. Come on…let go…" pushing the boy lightly, he heard a small whale come from the boys throat. "Hey… I said that's enough… now let go already!" These words came with some force causing Squee to let go immediately.

Jhonny scooted back from the boy, making just enough distance that he felt comfortable. Todd looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself. "Nny… Do you have a bedroom?" (No… its nothing bad.. he just needs a place to cry… No horrible pedophile sex….)

"Um… I think…" He blinked oddly, looking around for where his bedroom would be. "Its that way I think.." He pointed down a hall and watched as Squee stood up and stumbled away, trying to muffle his sobs.

Jhonny was left alone in his house again, left to his own devises. He could hear a voice, it sounded far away, but it wasn't Todd's voice. It was coming back, the house was fucking with him again, or maybe it was just that the house had left such a huge impression on him that he couldn't help but lose it here.

He stood up quickly and rushed out the door, he would try to deal with all that later when he felt like it. Walking over to Todd's old house he entered the busted window. He looked around the room, examining the scene.

Sighing deeply he starts to clean up, grabbing the small child's cold hand, and dragging it down the stairs, its head thumping loudly down a few steps before the body simply fell down the stairs. Johnny stopped and stared at it a moment before trying not to snicker, it was kind of funny watching a little dead girl fall down stairs.

He grabbed the kid by the arm and drug her down into the underground tunnel he had used so many times before. He looked around at the many skeletons, it was slightly chilling, but at the same time it felt like home. He threw the girl into a pile on other bodies and went back up to do the same thing to the father.

But when he went up to bring down Todd's mother he noticed that threw her shattered and bloody face, she was still breathing. It was more of a rasping gurgle then a breathe, but it still meant the same thing, that she was still alive. She no longer looked human, she almost looked like some kind of red slimy bug. (If you ever saw someone with their face smashed in you'd know what I was talking about.)

"Huh… " Jhonny muttered, studying her face intensely, it was odd how much he liked it though. It felt so much more natural, untainted by the look of that basterd species we call humans, it just looked so primal and grotesque. Suddenly, the woman began to gurgle, like she was trying to talk.

He heard a 'Help' somewhere in her fish noises and just looked down at her with an unchanged expression. She was almost pitiful, sickeningly pitiful, she had to die. So Jhonny just began to kick the rest of her face in, the pointed pits of his boots stabbing into her brain.

She was soon dead, and he just drug her down with the rest of them.

He turned all the lights off in the house, locked the doors and windows, then he left.

(I found a pic of me when I was little… I look so angry though… and yellow.. I am always yellow…)


	14. Chapter 14

((GRAGH!))

Jhonny slowly entered his house, hearing the soft sobs of the boy in his bedroom, he had almost forgotten he had one. Looking down the hall at the door he quickly decided not to go in. He would rather not be hugged again. Instead he would watch television until Squee felt better; besides, Scumby was on, and that little green basterd rocks.

_Good Job Todd, you've fucked up again, time after time you mess up so badly, its never a little thing like putting your shoes on the wrong feet, its always killing your parents bad. _The little bear had been complaining and lecturing Todd ever since he had left the asylum.

"It was bound to happen Shmee…. We all knew it was coming." Todd said solemnly with his face buried in an old dusty pillow, muffling his words.

_Yes Todd, it was… BUT YOU KILLED A INOCENT LITTLE GIRL TOO! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO HUH TODD? HOW DID SHE HURT YOU? …_ The bears voice got silently and more eerie as he said the next part. _She was just lying in her bed, peacefully and securely, when a crazy man bursts through her window and chokes the life out of her. YOUR SICK!_

Todd snapped up quickly to yell into the air, or maybe he was yelling at what he thought was his bear, who knows. "I AM NOT SICK! THAT BITCH HURT ME WORSE THEN EITHER OF THEM HAD EVER HURT ME! SHE TOKE EVERYTHING I WANTED! IT COULD HAVE BEEN MINE AND SHE HAD IT! SHE STOLE IT!"

Look what your saying right now, your saying she toke something from a person she didn't even knew existed? If you honestly believe that then your more twisted then what I thought you were.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Todd shouted loudly, causing Jhonny to jump up and peer into the room.

"Uh….you okay….?" Jhonny said in a confused way, at least when he yelled at something in his head it was really there, not imaginary. Well, it was imaginary, but they had some kind of form to them.

Squee turned quickly to face Nny, his furious face melting into his normal solemn looking face. "Oh… uh… yeah… Sorry, I got a little carried away…"

"Oh.. its okay… you can yell all you want… I don't really care…" He turned and slowly closed the door, leaving Squee alone again.

_Faggot…_ The teddy mubbled.

"WHAT! What did I do…?" Todd asked in a genuinely confused voice.

_You like the crazy guy…_

"Who Nny? No… That's really gross… He's like 25 or something…"

You can tell yourself as many lies as you want, but I know the truth… 

"Its not the truth.."

Faggot… 

"Shut up!"


	15. Chapter 15

(Yeah, I just got a comp, but it won't take the floppy disc with all the new chapters on it…. I'm a little caught up in a relationship that's going down the toilet for really dumb reasons so expect it to show up in the new chapters.. Also.. I LOVE YOU FAT! (You know who you are)

Jhonny smiled wide with a huge, fake plaster smile on, Squee looked around the room, had he fallen asleep?

"H-hey Squee-Gee…. You were a little weird last night…. Uh… and … Uh.. "He looked around the room a bit terrified for a moment. "..and… I'm sorry, here have these waffles!" He said this quickly then tossed the plate that he had been hiding behind his back at Squee's lap. 

Todd just blinked and looked at the ice covered chocolate chip waffles, then as he looked under the waffles he found a soggy note. It was crinkled and scratched out in some place. He had the first 2 greetings x-ed out. "Hey," then "Dear Squee" Till finally it reed, "To whom it may concern," the a few more things were x-ed out, "You are weird and you scare me, please leave. Sincerely Jhonny. " Todd just blinked at it and looked at the melting waffles in his hand, then to the note in the other hand. What had he done, he remembered falling asleep and that's it, then in the back of his head he heard a prickle, no, he heard snickers. It was shmee, he stopped with wide eyes and reed the note agein. "……..WHAT DID YOU DO?" He sai in an oddly materinly voice.

Shmee burst into laughter and Squee jumped up quickly only to feel a breeze between his knees. HE WAS NAKED! He shrieked and covered himself. "OH MY… WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Squee heard Jhonny's voice from another room answer. "Nothing…" in a confused tone.

"NO NOT YOU!" He shouted, to freaked out by his naked-ness. "Shmee, what.. Did.. You.. Do!"

Shmee continued his laughter. "Go ask teeny weenie out there!" He burst into laughter… (Public Service Announcement: "People… This is no laughing matter, many men in this country have small penises and something must be done about this. I mean sure their nice when your just talking, laughing, cuddling, kissing or dry humping… But when it comes down to peenie pussy time… its lacking…You see people are suffering… so only a small 4 payments of 99.99$ you can sponsor a teenie weenie… Just send your money to me and I'll see that this problem is taken care of… Thank you)

Squee quickly slide into some pants and a shirt, hurrying into the living room where Nny was sitting, looking awkward and frigid. "Uh… Jhonny…"

Jhonny nodded not looking up at Squee. " Yes my little neighbor boy who I just re-meet a week ago?"

Squee was taken back by that long title, he lowered one eyebrow, in a confused way then just continued with his question. "Uh… why do I have to leave?"

Jhonny didn't miss a beat on that question. "Because Todd.."

Squee stopped in the middle of a breathe, 'Todd?' he thought to himself.

Nny, continued in a slight rehearse way. ".. I can not live in a house with someone who has some of the intensions that you have. "

"Huh?" Todd was freaked out thoroughly.

(Oh yeah.. Its sucks but praise me with heavy toasters because I'm dumb and deserving of nothing but pain. Smoogi, me and Tiff need the finger paints.. Wink, nodge. Get extra cause if Fat decides he isn't angry he'll wanna join again… I like the neon colors.. Lol) 


	16. Chapter 16

(Yeah, I'm thoroughly freaked out cause I stopped taking my medince a while back cause it gave me nightmares… and now I'm seeing things… Theres a dude looking in the crack of th door… I can see him… and he is freaking me out right now..)

"What do you mean 'My intensions'?" Squee stared at him with narrowed eyes, enraged with the little teddy bears actions.

"You know what I mean… " Jhonny shot him a quick glare then turned away quickly to stare at the floor some more.

Todd kind of had the idea, but not the details. "No, I don't know what you mean, I only remember sleeping then I wake up and you give me a note… "

"LIAR!" Nny jumped up from the couch to scream then stomped off into the basement.

Squee followed quickly behind. "I'm not a liar, I don't remember. What did I do?"

Nny twitched slightly, thinking of a quick lie. "You shit your pants infrount of me… now get out of my house!"

Todd held back a chuckle, he allways loved toilet humor. "That's a lie… I'm wearing the same pants I was wearing when I went to sleep… "

Jhonny tore at his hair and stomped away faster and harder. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But why" Squee just followed after him a little quicker.

"GEt OUT!" Jhonny's quick (OH MY GOD! THE PHONE IS MOVING! I'm seriously terrified right now… TAB! TELL ME I'M PRETTY! Lol) walk turned into a full on sprint. He ran down hallways, ducking away as fast as he could but Squee kept up.

"WHY!" Squee shouted as he turned a corner, he felt his heart leap then a sharp pain in his head, but after that, nothing.

Squee sighed deeply waking up in a giant black nothing, he sat up and looked around quickly, what had happened and where was he. Then he felt something slump over in his arms, he looked down and there was Shmee, just as Squee remembered him, but he seemed bigger. Bigging his attention down to his hands he noticed that they were tiny.

"Hello Todd "

He blinked feeling soothed but at the same time infuriated at the voice, then he thought a moment. It was Shmee.

He held the teddy bear up to his face and looked him over. "Shmee?" Wait, his voice, it sounded like it did when he was young.

Jhonny quickly dropped the piece of 2-by-4 he had used to smack Squee in the head with then grabbed Squee's hand and pulled him out to the car. He toke a quick intake of breath then touched his mouth lightly, as if it were foreign to him.

"Yes Todd, I'm giving you what you've allways wanted…" The teddy bear said with a strange satisfactiopn in his voice. "I'm helping you, because all I want is to make you happy.." Squee could see a smile start to emerge on Shmee's stitched up smile.

Squee looked up from the bear and up to the darkness, he could see two shapes emerging from the dark and forming into something comforting infrount of his eyes. He could hear Shmee snickering, but he was engrossed in watching the two shapes form into peole, and as the people drew closer he knew who they were.

"MOMMY?" He almost threw up, his stomach was in knots, all he could really see on her was her smile, a very motherly smile, he knew there was more to her, but that's all he wanted to see of her. Then his eyes landed on the other shape, it was his father. He wasn't as happy to see him, but he could still feel that excited sickness in his belly. He stood up and held his arms out to them, and they seemed to just reappear right infrount of him. They hugged him and he hugged them, then as he looked up from his parents he could see his old house agein, it surrounded them and he felt so warm and full inside.

"Now Todd, do you want to stay here…. Or go back to that….?" Suddenly a picture of Squee comeing over to Jhonny and sitting on his lap appeared infrount of his eyes, Jhonny looked confused as he could see himself pressing his lips ageinst Nny's. Jhonny tried to pull himself back but once you Moe gets started its hard to make it stopped. (That's my lifes moral… ) It progressed on and on until they were in Nny's bedroom, He could see himself getting naked and Jhonny getting nervous agein. Then he could see that Jhonny was saying something, but couldn't hear it. Jhonny fled the room, and it was all over. "So wha-da-ya-say Todd?"

Squee looked at his parents, then at Shmee, he felt sick agein, but for different reasons.

(OH YEAH! THAT WAS AS CLOSE TO A SEX SCENE AS I'LL GET! ) 


End file.
